


What happens in the library, stays in the library.

by annaamarias



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaamarias/pseuds/annaamarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is the library when he come across a guy reading 'The Land Of Stories', what he didn't know was that the guy would turn everything upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the library, stays in the library.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing CrissColfer. English isn't my native language, please be aware of that. xx

Chris has always been that kind of guy who likes the smell that reaches his nose every time he's enter a library. He doesn't know why, but it's something in the air that makes it feel like life is worth living. The smell of the books, the kids reading the picture books or the retired reading the newspaper, it doesn't matter what reaches him, he's happy either way. 

Today has been a day when he had a huge writing block, every time he tried to write something, it always ended up as bad as the one he just deleted. He decided that he needed a break, and that's why he came here, to think. He greeted the librarian with a huge smile while walking in, and then he started to go through the shelves of books. When he was just about to grab a book himself he saw a curly haired man sit crossed legged on the armchair, buried in a book that looked too familiar to him. As he drifted closer, he could see the man cover his mouth to not let a huge laugh come out. His eyes were crinkled, and the curls kept fall into his face, to say the least, he looked beautiful. The fact that a book he created could make someone as happy as the man was makes Chris feel warm inside. Just as he was about to walk away the man looked up and their eyes locked. 

"Hi Man! I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but OH MY GOD, have you read this book? it's hilarious!!" the curly haired man says while giving Chris a huge smile.  
Chris smiles back at him, still reminding the fact that the man liked his book.  
"No, I don't think so!" he says, looking down at the crosslegged man in front of him, sitting down on the armchair next to his.  
"Omg, you have to!! It's about these twins that are falling into the land of stories..." The man begins and Chris laughs. When the man looks at him questionably, Chris looks apologizing at him with a small "I'm sorry, you're just so into it, it's so nice. Continue!". The man takes a breath and continues and even though Chris clearly knows the whole story, he doesn't say anything, he just listen to this man, talking about his book like it's the only thing that matters. When he finished talking about the book, Chris gives him a huge smile. "Tell me more, what happens next?? Do they come back or?" Chris askes, and the man looked at him blushing."I don't know, I told you the end of the book. I'm so sorry that I spoiled you... I shouldn't have, you should read it yourself... oh my god, I'm so sorry really... I'm such an ass.." The man babbles and Chris hold his hand up to make him stop. "Oh gosh, it's okay, man!! It was really nice hearing it from your side." The man looked up at him. "Okay..."  
"Chris"  
"Okay, Chris, thank you. I'm Darren btw."  
Darren, what a beautiful name on a beautiful man.  
"So Darren, what do you think will happen next?"  
"I don't know really. I think they're going back, and then meet all these characters again. Oh my god, maybe they fall into the land of stories again, but they wasn't supposed to this time, but Alex got SO HAPPY and she didn't care... What if they kept their mum trapped or something!! I really think.."  
"Oh my god, you're so cute." Chris mumbled, blushing when he realized he said it out load.  
"Well, thank you. You're cute too." Darren laughed and Chris blushed even more.  
"Well... ehm, yes.. Why do you think Alex got happy?" Chris tries, trying not to show the blush creeping on his face.  
"Oh! she loves it there, man!!!! She really does. I bet that Connor do to, but you know, she's lucky there... she should be able to be lucky you know."  
"Thank You." Chris said with a huge smile, making Darren laugh.  
"For what?"  
"For giving me a perfect ending for my second book!" Chris smiles.  
Darren looks at him, confused.  
"what do you..." then his jaw droppes as he stares at the man in front of him.  
"Chris... Chris... oh my god. Your last name isn't Colfer, right?" Darren whispers while Chris' grin get even bigger.  
"You bet I am."  
"Oh my.. Oh my.. OH MY GOD. YOU'RE..." Darren starts to panic and Chris hold up his hand, trying to calm him down.  
"Yes, I am Chris Colfer." Chris said, calmly as he looks at Darren.  
"I can't believe I fucking told you your story in front of you, oh my god, I'm so embarrassing.." Darren continues.  
"No you're not. I'm happy you liked it." Chris told him, and then he got up from his armchair.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go. A cute guy I just met just gave me a perfect ending on the sequel and I have to write it down, like, now."  
"Oh my god, I still can't believe this." Darren says staring at Chris.  
"Oh you don't have to believe, you just have to read between the lines. See you around Darren. Then Chris winks and walks away. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitting in front of a table, on a uncomfortable chair for hours shouldn't be fun, but greeting his fans and thanking them makes everything worth it. Hearing these kids and young adults telling him storys about how 'The Land of Stories' changed their life makes his heart warm up. It's hard to not care about the 'no hugging' rule when he makes such an impact on someone's life, just by writing a story he's been thinking about since he was a kid. As the line got closer and closer to the end, and his hand had frozen tons of times because of all the signing, a curly haired man stands in front of him. Chris looks up, greeting the man with a "Hi, nice to meet you!, what's your name?". The man grind at him.  
"I thought you would remember the guy who made Alex happy."  
Chris froze, looking at the man one more time, his jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Darren?"  
"Hi, Chris. Nice to meet you. The sequel was really good, I thought you should know. I bought this one tho, I couldn't stand the fact that a stranger might come up to me, making me talk about a book that he wrote, again." he says with a huge grin.  
"Oh my God, Darren!". Chris let out a laugh.  
"Well, thank you for the help Darren." Chris winked, then passed his book over to him, trying to not stop the line. Darren gives him a huge smile and started to walk off.  
"Bye Chris, I'll see you around, I guess." He said and Chris waves at him.  
"Bye Darren. Yeah, sooner or later." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Chris is sitting in the armchair at the library, with his feet up on the desc in front of him, reading Batman when he hears a familiar voice.  
"Batman, really, Chris?"  
Chris smiles and greeting Darren by putting the paper down.  
"Well, I had to read something while waiting for you to come here."  
"Now I'm here, and I brought the book like you told me to." Darren said, looking at the boy in front of him.  
"Good." Chris grins, watching Darren make a funny face at him.  
"Did you bring me here just to get my money by buying your first book, Colfer? I'm touched." Darren jokes, watching the other man look at him.  
"Yes. No, of course not, silly. Come here!" Chris said. Darren did as he was told and walked towards the other man. Chris grabbs the book from him, smiles, as he reaches for the pencil in front of him.  
"Wait. Did you sign your sequel with a time to meet you here, just so you could sign another book? Oh my god, you really are weird.." Darren started when Chris interrupt him with a laugh.  
"There you go." Darren takes the book from him, opening it, just to see another message.  
"Read it out load." Chris says, smiling at the other man.  
"'Thank you for helping me with the sequel, care to help me with the third one too? ;) xx'" Darren reads, watching the boy in front of him.  
"well?" Chris says and the only thing Darren could do was to nod.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chris, are you ready?" Darren askes as he walks into the room.  
"Any minute now!" Chris replies. He turns around and lock his eyes with Darren's and smiles.  
"Wow, you look wonderful!" Darren says, eying him. Chris blushes "thank you!"  
"Come on, let's go! or else you'll miss the signing." Darren says with a huge smile.  
Chris takes a step forward to eye the other man and smiles.  
"Thank You. Thank you for helping me, thank you for making me smile... thank you for loving me."  
With a charge kiss, Chris left the room, leaving a smiling Darren behind him. If he knew back then that some books would mean so much to him, he would laugh, but they are written by the love of his life, and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> (http://dcmylife.tumblr.com)


End file.
